


Long Live The Supreme Leader

by elfofthedarkside



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux Hates him, M/M, Ren likes to threaten Hux, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, but you can read it without shipping, i wrote with Kylux in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: Extended (?) scene from The Last Jedi. Kylo Ren wants General Hux's complete allegiance.





	Long Live The Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I saw TLJ and decided why not let my evil space husbands be the first fic I ever post on this site? It's real short and I don't plan on making a second chapter or anything, but who knows? My boys will continue to hate each other.

"I can feel your thoughts... they're so loud." Kylo Ren paced around the prone body of General Hux, who was being held down in a kneeling position by the Force.

"Your previous desire to overthrow the Supreme Leader is conflicting with your thoughts of me, certain weapons, and where to stick them." He chuckled.

Hux tried to speak, but every muscle was being held still. He could barely make a displeased noise in the back of his throat.

"You don't like me."

Hux continued to glare down at the ground. Ren laughed; it was cold and angry, but somehow still amused.

"I know. Understatement." He stood before the General. "I don't like you, either. I would very much enjoy killing you right now." He sighed. "But, here's the thing. For all your faults, you're a good soldier with good training and instincts. And, above all, when the moment comes, I trust you to fight for me. It would be tedious at this point in time to find and train a replacement. So..." He flicked his hand, forcing the General's chin up to meet his gaze. "It would be simpler if you swore your loyalty."

Hux knew if he wasn't in a vice-like grip he would be shaking with rage. His ice blue eyes glinted with the emotion.

"If you don't, don't think I won't kill you. I just would rather not go through that." Ren raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Hux felt the hold on his mouth release, but he refused to speak. He even moved his eyes away, choosing to look just past Ren.

"Speak." Ren commanded, eyes hardening.

"Long... live... the... Supreme... Leader." He forced the words out, hoping that Ren could hear the endless insults and curses running through his mind. His eyes snapped back to meet his superior's.

"Good boy," Ren said with a smirk. He let his hold on the General go, and smiled wider as Hux fell face-first onto the ground.

"You know..." Ren mused. "You had potential. If only you had assassinated Snoke earlier, our positions might have been switched."

Hux struggled to his feet. He thought it wise to keep silent.

"Hm. You really think I'm insane?" Ren asked. "It's okay, you can answer. I won't kill you for being honest. I'll be able to tell if you aren't, anyways."

Hux inhaled shakily before carefully wording his reply. "I... don't. Reckless, short-minded, yes. Driven and angry. But no insane man would want to keep me alive. No sane man would, either. But you're far from sane."

Ren tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Good answer." He strides towards the General until he's standing right next to him, mouth inches from his ear. "Emperor Hux. Had a nice ring to it." Hux felt the ghost of a stranglehold brush his throat for a split second. "But don't get any ideas. You're mine now."

Hux nodded. "Of course. Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> So like... this setup is v different from what I'm used to and I'm not sure how to whore myself out for comments.  
> Um. Comment, kudos, and reassure me I'm not completely delusional in my search for happiness? Maybe? Thanks.


End file.
